


(last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again)

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling that bubbles up is something like jealousy, but there's desire, too, like too much wine. It makes her heat up, red in the face and too eager to touch. <em>Oh,</em> she thinks, swallows. They notice her too late, a squeak from the hallway, her hands gripping the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again)

The feeling that bubbles up is something like jealousy, but there's desire, too, like too much wine. It makes her heat up, red in the face and too eager to touch. _Oh,_ she thinks, swallows. They notice her too late, a squeak from the hallway, her hands gripping the doorway. 

Lauren looks sheepish, caught in the act, half-naked (the top half, the _really nice_ top half), and Bo (she's forgotten long ago how to feel guilty for wanting) just smiles. "Feeling left out, Kenz?" she asks, presses a soft kiss to Lauren's lips, then saunters to the doorway. Disappointment shines in Lauren's eyes for a moment, then blooms into something else. Something Kenzi doesn't think she's ever seen.

"I just wanted--" The words short out. Kenzi blames the way Bo tilts her head, shifting the light between her breasts.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right, Kenzi?" Bo reaches out, her hand settling against Kenzi's neck, strangely cool.

"Well, duh." She looks back at Lauren (biting her lip, _oh_ ) then to Bo again. That smile. "Um." She ads, eloquent. "I didn't want to intrude. I'll go, okay?"

Then Bo's kissing her. A kiss without any of the magic-whos-a-whats-it and _damn_ if Kenzi still feels like she's being swallowed up. She whimpers into the kiss -- _whimpers_! -- and squeaks again when she feels Lauren's mouth (it has to be Lauren) against the back of her neck, sure hands lifting up Kenzi's hair to expose the pale skin. "So what you're saying is that a little interruption isn't a bad thing?" Blood beats in Kenzi's ears, she feels her hands squeeze into fists, fingers tangling in Bo's shirt.

Lauren hums against her neck, biting quick, licking, her hands deftly undoing Kenzi's top.

Kenzi wakes up, still desire-drunk, between them. She doesn't feel afraid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] (last night's love affair is looking vulnerable again) by aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689757) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
